nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of Q&As that Picky Penguins have asked NicoB about on his Livestreams. ***** Please do not ask these questions in his future streams! (unless they are marked with "need to ask") ***** ***** Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either. ***** Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either. ***** ***** Please help us add questions. Try adding them after here after the fact to avoid edit conflicts.***** Link to Nico's '''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlwAtK_4p90&list=PL5bkYBlFL9xe_B9WbGqzM-8bjrDMNXrwC '''Livestream Highlights] NicoB's YouTube Career Recording Software * Camtasia: https://www.techsmith.com/camtasia.html (1/2/2016) Most Popular Let's Play Series * Persona 4, DanganRonpa, Zero Escape are a few of the top ones. Most Viewed Video * Nico's Funny Gaming Montage Has anyone recognized you in public? * No, not yet. He has been anticipating it for a while. How would NicoB react to meeting a Picky Penguin? * He would be just fine with it and would be friendly towards them. What are the channels mascots names? * Bagels the Penguin & the winning name that the Picky Penguins voted for is Waffles the Owl. Photo of them here: http://sta.sh/0majlmw5r2p Most Disappointing Series * Dark Souls 2: Greatly increased work from editing with poor views (less than half). Collaborations * Nico would consider it, but would need a good match. He might with one of his good friends that has similar sense of humor. Do you want to be a huge Youtuber? * Every Youtuber wants to grow, but I just enjoy what I have and it's enough for me. I love the community around this channel. Fame isn't that important. I just want to make videos. Do you earn a living off Youtube? * Yes, but only just enough to get by. What's happening with the Highlight's video? * He's still working on it. Will you do a 50,000 subscriber special? * I might! But I should work on the Highlight's video first. Worst Game Played for the Channel *Star Stealing Prince. Why do you upload videos so late at night? * Is a bit of a night owl and doesn't get the editing done until it's late. We'd love to Create Fanart for Nico's Videos * Nico appreciates your offers and is very grateful. He's a very picky penguin about the art that goes into his videos thumbnails. He will think about how to go about thumbnail art soon. He also doesn't like having the same thumbnail art on each video he uploads. You can give in fanart through NicoB's DeviantArt Group called Nico-Fans-Unite. He has most recently asked for artwork for his Horny Ranger's videos and some of the artwork were placed as thumbnails for the videos. Would You Consider a 12 Hour Livestream? * Nico would have to have someone collaborating with him. He gets drained after livestreams that he currently does. Would you read long fanfics on your livestreams? * Maybe. He would have to break them down though. Do you legit enjoy reading fans fanfics on your streams? * He really enjoys it, it makes him laugh and it's great to re-use characters voices again. Do Picky Pengiun's annoy Nico? * Spoilers and nagging (for example complaining about suboptional gameplay) and people who only watch one series and do not fit in with the community (not a direct quote) Mail Box? * Not yet but eventually Why "NicoB7700?" * Originally his RPGMaker Account was named after Niko Bellic from GTA4, but he misspelled "Niko" on the site. He says he never would have intended to be known by this name, and had he not named his youtube account nicob7700 several years ago, he would have named it something else. The 7700 from youtube came from the end of his old email account, and he tacks that at the end of account names that require numbers. (From January 2/3, 2016 Stream) * It's Nico Bell from GTA 4 spelled wrong and it was first used on RPG Maker BUT NicoB was taken so he used NicoB7700 Questions How old are you? (as of October 2015) * 27 years old. On 12/22/2015 (Source https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA) How tall are you? * About 6'3". (Source https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA) Will You Date Me? * Nico has stated that he will NEVER date a Picky Penguin, because that would be creepy! Notice Me Senpai * The best chance for him to notice you will be at one of his streams: http://www.twitch.tv/nicob7700 Religious Views * Isn't religious, but believes that being a good person is important and to be grateful for what you have. Introvert or Extrovert * Introvert. Do you speak any other languages besides English? * Has only learned a little Spanish in high school, far from fluent in Spanish though. Would you become a vegetarian? * Nico loves to eat meat, so he would not become a vegetarian. Why is your bed in front of your door? * It's a window, the door is on the other side. Music Preference? * Anything that isn't country. What is Nico's most Valued Possession? * (missed, need to ask) Why the Bagels? * Because we loved the joke!!! Viewing Habits * Does not watch much YouTube or Streaming but more TV!! Do you like the show Glee? * No he doesn't, but he does like how they do some songs such as Smooth Criminal. Hannibal or Breaking Bad? * He hasn't seen Hannibal, but he loves Breaking Bad. Have you seen Steven Universe? * No. He doesn't watch Cartoon Network anymore. Do you watch WWE? * No. Do you like Tim Burton movies? * No, not really. Do you like the movie Shrek? * He liked it due to its adult humor. First was the best. Do you like Boats? * Think's it's a funny parody. Do You Like Reading? * Nico is not really a big reader. Prefers games over books. Do You Like Penguins? * Of course, who doesn't love penguins?! Have you tried Homestuck? * He has, but he doesn't really understand it. Coke or Pepsi * Both. Do you like pancakes? * Yes! Green cabbage or purple? * Purple. Does NicoB Like Insulting People? * No (Source https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA?t=322) Has Nico Been to a (anime/video gaming) Convention? ''' * Has never attended a convention. He wants to go to VidCon in Anaheim California. '''Do you have a waifu? * Yes many. Chiaki is number 1. Who would you cosplay as? * Nico is not really into costuming, so no one. It makes him feel uncomfortable (he doesn't dress up for Halloween). Anime Nico is currently Watching * None First anime? * Dragon Ball Z he thinks. Anime Subs or Dubs *Nico prefers Japanese anime voice actors over English dubbed since they sound better, but he thinks Fullmetal Alchemist was dubbed very well. It varies on the quality of the show. Have you watched the Persona 4 or the DanganRonpa animes? * No not yet. Do you like Gurren Lagann? * No never watched it. What do you think of Kill la Kill? * He has seen only a little of it, would like to watch more. He thinks that it seems pervy, but has good sense of humor. Would you watch the anime RWBY? * Nico has watched it, but isn't into it, he thinks that the animation looks weird. College Degree * Physics Do You Like Sports * He is not a fan of sports but watches it with his dad, basketball and tennis * He does run, but does not consider that a sport Video Game Questions What's Nico's PSN ID/XBox GamerTag/Steam name etc? * Nico doesn't disclose that info to people he doesn't know. What games are you currently excited for? * DanganRonpa 3, Persona 5 and Zero Escape 3. First Game Played and Beat * Crash Bandicoot (he thinks) Will you Buy a 3DS? * Maybe eventually, but not in the near future. Would you accept a 3DS if fans got one for you? * It'll have to be a special one with a capture card, which is pretty expensive, but at the moment he isn't in a desperate need for one as he has other games to play. He'll post a video about it once he decides. Game that made you cry? * To The Moon. LET THE TEARS FLOW - Let's Play To The Moon - 8 Are there any games that you wish people would stop requesting you to play? * Pokemon games. Their a bit repetitive for Nico. Most Wanted Ship * Chiaki and Hajime from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Disliked Characters * Smelter Demon (there is someone he hates even more...what was her name might have been Ai Ebihara) What do you think of Undertale? * Loving Undertale, it's super adorable. Killing everything would not be fun, doesn't like to see bad endings in games. It might be too sad to do. Do you like the Fallout series? * He loves the Fallout series, but is unsure of making them Let's Plays. What do you think of Fallout 4 so far compared to previous Fallout games? * It's better in some aspects, worse in some others. Loves the new crafting system (using useless stuff to upgrade stuff). The conversation seems simpler, settlement is interesting, but the clunky tutorial for it was a joke (didn't really explain how to do things). Do you like fighting games? * Not really no, not really a big fighting game guy. Do you believe a dating sim is ruined by fan service? * He doesn't think so for dating sims, but it really depends on the game. Corpse Party for example can get ruined by fan service. Western or Eastern RPGs? * Eastern have good stories and good fighting systems. Westerns are more open worldly. He likes both. Has Nico seen Doug's side of the story on Telltale Games The Walking Dead Game? * No, he hasn't played through the game again to save him instead of Carley from the zombies to see his story & he doesn't plan to in the near future. Weirdest Video Game Nico's Ever Played? * (is unsure yet, will get back to that question) Darkest Video Game He's Ever Played? * Corpse Party maybe. How many Years has Dark Souls 2 taken off your life? * NO ONE KNOWS!!! Power Rangers VS Horny Rangers? *NicoB LOVED the Power Rangers, but Horny Rangers always win! *NicoB had a Red Ranger over to his birthday party with face painting!! Will you go back and finish your RPG Maker game; Forever's End? * He said that it'd be too hard to focus on while he's concentrating on making content for his Youtube channel. Will Nico play mature games? * Nothing too creepy/sexual. NicoB does not play Hentai games. Stance on returning to playing more survival games? * NicoB feels that we expect him to use his voice acting and play story heavy games, but he unopposed to playing them in the future. Has Nico watched Cryaotic's Let's Plays? * No he hasn't, but he'd like to play some of the games that are on Cry's channel. Rhythm Games * Not really, didn't like Parapa-rapa. Splatoon * He has never done anything like that and has no WII U Undertale OR Lisa: The Painful RPG * Both are good, but he prefers Undertale. It's more uplifting. Dota MMR * Not Very High, he plays unranked games because there is less toxicity Danganronpa: Disliked Characters * Komaeda, he finds him an interesting character, but he dislikes him as a person and loves making fun of him. Scariest Game * SCP – Containment Breach. He had some scary dream like this Favorites Characters * Hajime Hinata is one of his favs because he has a good and dark side. Things * Bagels, P. F. Chang's, Penguins, and Chiaki Bagel * Asiago Cheese Bagel (He would make babies with it) Let's Play Series * Persona 4: Golden Voice * Moshirige's Voice with the Komaeda's voice being a close second. YouTubers * He does not watch many YouTubers, but he does watch Yahtzee's Let's Plays. * He watches Team Four Stars and really likes them Plot Twist * When the cast of Super Dangan Ronpa 2 were revealed as Ultimate Despair. Attack * Falcon Punch Pokemon * Mewtwo Animal * He doesn't have a favorite. He loves animals just as long as they aren't trying to eat him. Anime * DBZ but he loved A.K. Game * DoTA Hero in DOTA * Likely Sniper or Brood Mother? Hobbies * RPG Maker Community, Running, Racket Ball, Video Games and Hanging with Friends. Food? * Hamburgers Drink * Gin and Tonic RPG Maker Game * Enjoyed Demon Legacy and Exit Fate. Really hard to say which is his favorite. Final Fantasy? * Final Fantasy 7. Video Game Song * LISA Soundtrack - Work Harder (Confirmation: https://youtu.be/Ju3m6_tyxhk?t=875) Superhero? * He really likes The Flash. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Characters? * Komaru Naegi, Toko Fukawa, Nagisa Shingetsu, & Kotoko Utsugi. Drink * Regular: Flavored Water? * Alchicolic: Gin And Tonic Nanico or Mayuri * Mayuri (He wants to get giggity with her) Let's Play of 2015: ''' *Between Steins;Gate and Undertale, more likely Undertale (1/2/1016) '''Persona 4 song * Main Boss Song (He hums it to himself) Undertale Song * Asgore Theme Game Requests Pokemon? * No he will not, stop asking please! Undertale: Genocider Mode * NO, STOP ASKING Yandere Simulator? * He will likely play it when the game is finished. It needs more content for him to play. Persona 5? * He will play it as soon as it's out! Mogeko? * Could play it, but is not too excited about it. Persona Q? * Nico would have to buy a special 3DS with a capture card to play it. The Council of Voices? * Monthly (maybe). Is unsure when the next episode will be out, hopefully soon. Has been trying to get back to his normal video scheduling. Five Nights at Freddy's DLC? * Maybe, but he would play it on his own. Is a bit tired of the Five Nights at Freddy's''' series. '''South Park: The Stick of Truth? * He has already played it on his own. Decided that it wouldn't be a great Let's Play series as everyone else (other Youtubers) were playing it at the same time. Lisa The First? * Maybe. Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies? * One day, not in the near future. Will be taking a break from Phoenix Wright games. Darkest Dungeon? * Perhaps. Is unsure if it would be a good Let's Play series for the channel. Deadly Premonition? * He has heard of it. Maybe one day. Fire Emblem: Awakening? * Unsure since he hasn't played any Fire Emblem games before. Life is Strange? * Maybe. Finial Fantasy 7 remake? * Yes! (Final Fantasy 7 was he favorite Final Fantasy game). Will you play more games from the Telltale Games series? * Yes; The Walking Dead 2, The Wolf Among Us, but is unsure about Game of Thrones since he's heard mixed reviews about it and it might ruin the show for him. Fallout 4? * Nico has been playing a lot of Fallout 4 during his personal time. Is unsure if it'd make a good Let's Play series since it's an open world game and it would be endless. Will you read DanganRonpa Zero before the next game? * Maybe. Transistor? * Maybe, but not many people watched his Let's Play of Bastion (that's why there's only 4 videos of it). Has Nico Played OFF? * Yes he has: Let's Play: OFF Overwatch? * No, hasn't heard of it. Shovel Knight? * No, he doesn't have the game yet, but he is wanting to play it on a future livestream. Livestream Dota 2? * Has already tried it in a past livestream, but most penguins didn't like it, so not likely. * LIVESTREAM HIGHLIGHTS #3 - The Long Dark, Dota 2, Fanfics, Songs Disgaea? * Maybe, but there's not much story to them, it's all about the gameplay not the story, he's unsure if it'd be an entertaining Let's Play. A lot of grinding. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? * No, not a big Pokemon fan and Mystery Dungeon is not the type of game he'd enjoy. Valkyria Chronicles? * Has the game, was gifted to him, but hasn't played it, heard that it's massive. Monster Hunter? * Hasn't yet, but it's another grinding game, so might not be a good Let's Play. Ultra Despair Hagakure Novel? * He finished a two video series of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C85Da1wO1Lc Let's Read - Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Hagakure - 1 Kingdom Hearts? * Yes, he could see himself playing Kingdom Hearts, but he is worried that Kingdom Hearts will involve too much grinding. Sonic Games? * No, he doesn't think that his channel is right for a Sonic LP. Steins;Gate 0? * Absolutely! Mother 3? * Yeah, but isn't sure if it's another grind heavy game. Eternal Sonata? * Has already played it a while ago, didn't finish it, thought it was kinda boring. Persona 4: Dancing All Night? * Doesn't know, was told that other YouTubers had those videos taken down. Dark Souls 3? * Would like to, but a lot of people didn't watch his other Dark Souls series. Probably will play by himself. Minecraft: Story Mode? * Heard that it got bad reviews, so probably not. Team Fortress 2? * Doesn't play TF2, not really his type of game. Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney? * Yes soon, after a few more games. XCOM? * Not sure, doesn't know much about it and hasn't played many tactical games. Club Penguin? * Unsure, hasn't played it yet. Mass Effect? * NicoB has played Mass Effect 1 & 2, but lost interest and never beat them. Miscellaneous * Nico did not like Suikoden III and took the game back (may be IV, but he doesn't remember). * Thinks that the action-adventure game, Beyond Good and Evil was underrated. * He hates Final Fantasy XIII (13). * Is disappointed in the action-adventure survival horror video game; The Last of Us. * Is bad at Bullet Hell games and will not likely play them. * Doesn't replay video games until years later. * Nico calls it soda. * Nico watches Game of Thrones and Mr. Robot. * Nico has a physics degree (as said at the end his Trials and Tribulations series and mentioned again in his Steins;Gate series). * Nico took Spanish in high school, he doesn't consider himself fluent. * Can do a Kermit the Frog voice. * NicoB Wears Glasses (Date: 12/22/2015) (Source https://youtu.be/pEEYQeLvrqA) * NicoB watches Benjamine Richard "Yahtzee: Croshaw. * NicoB likes Samuri Jack and was disappointed that Jack never got home. * NicoB loves mega man legends and the 3rd being cancelled hurt his insides. * NicoB Regrets Corpse Party and dislikes it, but he got too far in to stop playing. * NicoB is a nighowl and usually stays up. * NicoB's current workflow has him editing videos after dinner a lot (1/2/2016). * NicoB has been on a cruise to Mexico. * NicoB used to collect key-chains. * Yes, NicoB loves us all and thinks he is lucky that we are better then some communities. 'Navigation' __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse